Pressure transducers such as electric to pneumatic transducers have been in use for a number of years, and they have a number of important applications. However, in general these transducers have been comparatively expensive and, in addition, the size of such transducers has to some extent limited their applications. In addition, these pressure transducers have in general had a limited range of input signals. Also, these pressure transducers in general have not been easy to clean and inspect.
The pressure transducer of this invention overcomes these problems associated with previous transducers and provides a compact pressure transducer that has good accuracy for its low cost. This pressure transducer is also capable of being utilized with a wide range of input signals and easy access is provided to the nozzle and ball of the pressure transducer for easy cleaning and inspection. This pressure transducer also has the capability of being used as a voltage to pressure transducer or as a current to pressure transducer.